Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to batteries and battery management systems.
Discussion of Art
Interfaces between batteries and battery management systems or adapters may include electrical connections for electrically interconnecting parts of the batteries, battery management systems, and/or adapters. Due to manufacturing variances, vibration during use, etc., maintaining proper alignment of the electrical connections may be a challenge. Challenges may also be presented in regards to mechanical support of the electrical connections, which may impact the reliability and ease of assembly of the battery system.
It may be desirable to have a battery and/or battery management system that differs from those that are currently available.